All Kagami's Fault
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: Sometimes being short ("Vertically challenged," he would protest) wasn't so bad. Like when you get caught in a blizzard and have to stay in a small shed for shelter. Of course, it wasn't Kuroko's idea to get stuck in the first place. It was all Kagami's fault. (Two-Shot)


**Title:** _"All Kagami's Fault"_

**Summary:** _Sometimes being short ("Vertically challenged," he would protest) wasn't so bad. Like when you get caught in a blizzard and have to stay in a small shed for shelter. Of course, it wasn't Kuroko's idea to get stuck in the first place. It was all Kagami's fault._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, nor do I own any of its insane (Uh, I meant unique) characters. I do, however, own the plot to this one-shot._

* * *

The two of them were stuck, and it was all Kagami's fault.

Kuroko's blue eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the redhead, who was on the opposite side of the small wooden shed. There was only a yard between the two of them, but the 'Phantom' welcomed even the smallest bit of space. At the moment, he didn't want to be close to the Ace, and a yard was a large enough space to separate the two of them.

The shed was tiny. All together, it was about a yard and a half wide either way, making a perfect square. It had a small door that didn't bother the blue-haired basketball player, but it made Kagami duck to get in. The ceiling was a bit higher than the door, though it wasn't exactly tall. The top of the tall Ace's head brushed against the ceiling when he stood up, but for Kuroko, it was fine.

Sometimes being short ("Vertically challenged," he would protest) wasn't so bad. Like when you get caught in a blizzard and have to stay in a small shed for shelter. Of course, it wasn't Kuroko's idea to get stuck in the first place. It was all Kagami's fault.

The basketball team had decided to go skiing for some reason or another, and of course, the redhead had to mess up the trip somehow. He and Kuroko had gotten separated from the others (Because Kagami wasn't good with directions, apparently) and ended up in the woods, somehow. It was just their luck that a blizzard came rolling in, trapping them in the woods.

Thankfully, Kuroko found a shed. And that was where they were stuck, and it was all Kagami's fault.

"Yeah, I get it," the Ace muttered. The blue-haired first-year hadn't realized that he had been talking aloud, and the response startled him slightly. Not that he showed it. "I'm not good with directions, 'kay?"

"You could have said that before you got us lost, Kagami-kun."

"Well, you should have known we were going the wrong way!"

"How so?"

"We ended up in the woods. _The. Woods_, Kuroko!"

The 'Phantom' didn't have a response to that. His emotionless blue eyes watched the redhead for a minute, before he turned away. He scooted next to the wall more, trying to expand the tiny space they had. His head rested against the back of the shed, causing his damp (Since the snow had melted) blue hair to ruffle slightly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered quietly.

"I am, too," Kagami replied, leaning back as well. He sighed and tried to get comfortable, though he couldn't extend his legs all the way. Damn small shed. "I should have given the directions to you."

"Yes, you should have."

"Ok, shut up."

"Fine."

Silence passed between the two of them, the only sound being the roar of the wind and snow. Who knew blizzards could be so noisy? While they were sheltered away from the storm, it was still freezing inside of the wooden box that was called a shed.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said quietly, looking up at the ceiling like it was see through.

"Yeah?"

"This is all your fault."

"Shut up, will ya?"

* * *

**AN: **_This came up randomly. Seriously, I don't even know where this came from. O _ O _

_But, I think its ok. Is it ok? _

_I just realized that besides KHR!, I've only written one one-shot for the three other Anime/Manga that I've written for (K-Project, Pandora Hearts, and KnB). XD This broke my streak. KnB now has two one-shots. But K and PH still only have one each. Q w Q_

_(*clear throat*) Ah, well, that's all I have to rant about. Please leave a review, favorite, don't follow 'cause this won't have another chapter. XD I'd love some feedback, please~_


End file.
